In Deep Water
by Loveforwolves143
Summary: Asuna has learned a new spell that she wants to show Kazuto. Little does she know this new spell will lead to many new discoveries. (This lemon is dedicated to DaManWoFear). Happy reading ;)
1. Discovery

** In Deep Water**  
Kazuto and Asuna laid together on the dock on the lake outside their cabin. A blanket was spread out underneath them. Asuna cuddled into Kazuto, with his arms rapped around her, as they watched the sun shimmering across the blue water. She snuggled closer to Kazuto as his arms tightened around her. She let out a sigh. Lifting her head, she looked at him and got lost in his eyes in what felt like forever. A smile grew on her face as she looked at him as she slowly leaned closer to him, giving him a light peck on the lips before laying her head back down onto his chest . Asuna could feel him chuckling underneath her as his chest moved with his laughter. His fingers lightly traced the skin on her arm causing her to giggle. Playfully rolling himself on top of her, he lightly moved his fingers across her skin. She screamed with laughter as his hands moved over her body. She tried to bat his hands away to stop him, but failed. He managed to grab her hands in his and pin them above her head. They both laughed about the situation. Kazuto, letting go of one of her hands, let his fingers ran through her hair while he leaned closer to her face. Their lips met in a slow loving kiss. He pulled away slowly, looking down at Asuna under him. Her lips were a bright red and swollen. He could see the love in her eyes as well as feel her hands laying flatly against his chest. Instead of pulling him in for another kiss, like he assumed she was going to do, she used the leverage of her hands on his chest to push him off of her. He didn't know what was happening as he watched her quickly scurry to her feet and jump off the dock, into the water.

He laid there on his back out of shock. Only after a minute he lifted himself up and ran off of the dock, following her. The water that surrounded him was warm. He swam to the surface of the water. When his head broke through the water he looked around but Asuna was no where in sight. Panic started to slowly set in and he began to call out her name. Diving back under, he looked around. Small animals swam under the water by the floor. Asuna didn't seem to be anywhere. He quickly swam back up to the surface, looking around again. His mined felt like it was going a hundred miles per hour. All of a sudden he heard something break the water behind him. Turning around quickly, Asuna was behind him with a smile on her face that soon vanished as she met his eyes. Seeing the look of panic on his face, she quickly swam to him. She rapped herself around him as well as she could, still trying to keep herself afloat. His arms tightened around her. He lifted his head, pushing them apart slightly, and looked in her eyes.

"Asuna, please, never do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." He said, sternly as they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Kazuto."

He gave her a small smile and pulled her to him again.

"I want to show you something." She whispered in his ear.

Puling away he looked at her, wondering what she could want to show him.

"I learned a new spell. I want to show you."

She smiled, taking his hand in hers, as they both took a deep breath. He watched her as she closed her eyes and started saying a spell he had never heard. Light started glowing around them as they floated in the water. Slowly, they began to sink down into the water. Kazuto looked around him. A bubble surrounded the couple. Kazuto studied the invisible bubble that had now formed itself around them. Taking himself out of his daze of amazement his eyes landed back on Asuna, who was watching him.

"Asuna, this is amazing." He breathed as they slowly made their way through the water.

"I thought you'd like it." She smiled.

As they both began swimming, the bubble surrounded them to move with them. They swam into the deeper water of the lake, both watched as the animals and plants glided in the water. As they came across a flat rock, leading off into a drop off. The couple stopped swimming and sat down on the edge of the rock. In their own minds studying the darker water that laid far out from where they were sitting. Asuna found her way into Kazuto's lap as they looked around. Looking deeper into his surroundings, Kazuto spotted an opening a few feet underneath them. He tapped Asuna's shoulder and pointed down. She followed his finger and he watched as the excitement filled her eyes. She looked back up at him with a smile. They both got up and began to swim to the opening of what seemed to be a cave. Light began to flow into the cave as Asuna said a quick spell. With light now filling in the darkness, they were able to admire the shimmering of the cave walls as they sway deeper and deeper into it's depths. After a few more minutes of swimming, the water seemed to be getting shallower.

"Lets try swimming up, there could be something up there." Kazuto suggested.

And so they did. As they slowly made there way up and broke the surface of the water they where amazed at what they saw. A small cove was surrounding them. The light From A small sanded beach was a few feet away from where they were floating in the water. The rest of the cove was surrounded by rocks leading into the small water pool. Both lost their breath at the sight of their new discovery. Asuna swam to the small beach. Kazuto following just a few minutes after. He rapped his arms around her as they both laughed lightly in shock of their new secret place. Turning in his arms, she faced Kazuto and lightly kissed him. Pulling away slowly. She smiled as she took a few steps back, remove her clothes. Kazuto watched as she removed her shirt first, letting it gracefully fall off of her body and into the sand. A white lace bra covered her chest. Her hands then moved to her jeans. She undid them and let them fall down her legs. Her underwear matched her bra. Walking up to him, she kissed him before giggling and running into the small pool of water.

A little hesitant at first, Kazuto slowly began to remove his clothes as well as he watched Asuna . Her back was facing him as she made her way around the rocks and into the water. Unbuttoning his shirt, he let it down into the sand. Next, removing his pants. The only thing keeping him covered now were his boxers. Kicking his pants off, Kazuto walked across the sand and into the water behind her. Once in the water, he bent down and left small kisses between her neck and shoulder blade. He could feel as her body shivered lightly. She smiled. He kisses continued. He pulled her body closer to his. Leaving open mouthed kisses along her neck as his hands trailed around her body. He took pleasure in knowing she liked it when Asuna's head fell back onto his shoulder as he continued. Hands moved from her stomach and cupped her bra cladded breast. He moaned as he felt her hard nipple through the thin wet material. She let out a sigh. Making small, circular, motions against her nipples Kazuto watches as her body reacted to his movements.

Her mouth was slight open as he continued his movement. He selfishly didn't want to stop, he couldn't get enough of seeing her like this. Then he slipped his hand inside her bra, making skin to skin contact. He could feel himself getting hard as he continued to touch her and watch her as she reacted to him. Asuna felt the pleasure building up in her body but soon couldn't ignore the feeling of something poking against her mid back. She pulled away from him, she turned around quickly and jumped into his arms. As fast as her actions were, he was able to quickly grabbed her legs and lifter her up, pressing them hard into one another. They looked at each other as the small fire that ignited in both of them began to grow. Reaching behind her, Asuna unclipped her bra and let is fall off into the water. She couldn't help but be a little embarrassed as Kazuto looked down at where her chest was touching him, now bare. She could feel his eyes on her face and couldn't help but smile when she met his eyes. Their lips locked in a hungry kiss. Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, he pulled away slowly. His lips then met the corner of her mouth and continued to kiss down her body until his mouth was right above her chest. She breathed in sharply as she felt the soft breath from his mouth lightly wash over her skin.

Slowly, Kazuto bent down and licked her hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue. The shock of the new pleasure caused her head to lean back as he slowly began to wrap his mouth around her nipple. His mouth clasped around one nibble as his hand treated the other. Shocks of pleasure ran through her body and down to her core. As her body needed more pressure she began grinding into him slightly. She could feel him lightly twitch as she crated friction between them. Soon enough their bodies slowly began moving together. She could feel him getting the harder and harder with every movement between them. Brining their lips back together, she let her body take over. Her legs rapped tighter around him. She sighed. Her movements quickened as she became more addicted to the feeling. Kazuto, mastering as much strength as he could, began walking to the shore of the small pool. He sat down with Asuna in has lap when the water reached a few feet deep. Kazuto set her down in the water. Sitting down in the shallow water, he guided her back against him. She sat in his lap, facing away from him so she could lay against him. He let out a moan as she leaned back into him. Her body laid against his as his hands began to explore her body once more. His hand ran across her stomach, slowly rubbing up and down her body. It seemed like hours to her before she felt his hand heading down between her legs. His hand moved lightly across her underwear, hesitantly. Looking at him, she nodded her head. His hand slowly moved against her. Her body began thrusting into his hand as if it had a mind of its own.

His hand moved up her body and went underneath the fabric. His finger played between her vaginal lips as their eyes locked, his hand still moveing against her. His fingers moved her lips apart, allowing his finger rubbed her bundle of nerves. She let out a pleasuring cry at the feeling of his fingers. He made small circles against her, testing what she liked, as she wiggled in his lap. Becoming more bold, Kazuto moved his fingers down farther. The tip of his finger slipped slightly inside her. Her legs clamed shut at the amazing feeling, trying to keep his hand there. He whispered in her ear.

"I want to try and put a finger in you. Okay babe?"

She didn't give a verbal reply but her boddy relaxed and her legs opened. Slowly, his finger rubbed against her opening. He watched her face as he slowly inserted his finger inside her. She sighed in pleaser. Her hips rocked on his hand. More of his finger began to enter her as her hips bucked, sending his digit deeper into her wetness.

As his finger entered and exited her a few times he began to feel her getting wetter. Taking a chance, he lined two fingers up and slowly entered two into her. Asuna moaned from the feeling of his fingers rubbing her vaginal walls and stretching her. Her back pressed into his chest, making her chest rias into the air. Her hand reached up and grabbed onto his hair as their bodies molded together. He looked down at the beautiful girl laying against his body. Breathed heavily, mouth slightly open, as her body moved on top of him in pleasure . Kazuto moved his fingers faster, shifting Asuna in his lap slightly. From the slight change of angle he began rubbing a new spot inside her. She screamed lightly out of pleasure, bouncing off the walls of the cave. As he rubs this new found spot. Asuna's body began to shake. Her movements lost rhythm as her hips move with him. Small sparks of white light begin to flash across her eye lids as she continues to get closer to the edge. She started mumbling Kazuto's name and let out a scream when her orgasm shook her whole body. His fingers still moved, slowly inside her as she rides out her orgasm. Her shaking slowed. Her body soon calming down from the high.

Opening her eyes, Kazuto was looking down at her with a smile on his face, in what looked like complete awe. She smiled back, lovingly. Asuna moved in his lap so she was now straddling him. They continued slowly kissing as their bodies formed together. She could feel his thickness pushing against her, sending delightful shocks through her body as she was now more sensitive. She depend the kiss between them as her hands traced down his chest and into the waistband of his boxers. Moving out of his lap, she hooked her fingers in the elastic and pulled his boxers off. Asuna looked up slowly. His hardened membrane was ready and waiting for her. She looked up at Kazuto, meeting his eyes, as she took him in her hand. Her fingers rapped around the bass of his shaft. Looking back down between them, she watched as the skin gathered over the head of his penis. It jerked slightly as her hand moved faster along his shaft. Kazuto slowly leaned back onto his elbows, taking in the pleasure.

As her hand moved, she couldn't help but think about doing something she thought of once or twice. He let out a small groan of pleasure when he felt her flat tongue glide across his tip. She used her hand to keep him still as she dragged her tongue along his length. Carefully, she brought her mouth to his tip and took it inside her mouth. Kazuto felt pleasure run through his body as he felt Asuna's warm mouth around him. He grunted as she sucked on his tip and slowly moved her head the same speed as her hand. He could feel himself getting closer with each passing minute. Her mouth took more of him in an inch at a time. He could feel the bead of pre-cum on his tip. Her head moved up and her tongue slid across his tip, licking up the liquid. He felt his stomach tighten slightly as he came into her mouth. She could feel him pulsing inside her mouth as she pulled her mouth off him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, she slowly sat back into his lap. Pulling her close, they kissed. After a few minutes Kazuto pulled away. They looked at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. As he brought his arms around Asuna to pull her closer but she pulled away from him teasingly. She stood up and backed up into the water. He watched as she bent down and then threw something at him. Looking down in his lap, it was her underwear. He slowly go up and followed her into the water. He was inches away from her when he pulled her into him. Hopped into his arms. His hands cupped her butt as their bodies met once again. Asuna moaned as Kazuto entered her. His tip entered inside her, making her gasp as he stretched her. They kiss as Kazuto thrusts inside of her. His hands pulled her into him as he continued his movements. They moaned into each others mouths as their bodies moved together below the water. Asuna bit his shoulder slightly as shocks of pleasure ran through her body. He moaned as her teeth sank into his shoulder. She couldn't help it as her head fell back, her body moving with his to get a better angle, more pleasure.

"Kaz-uto. Please." Asuna moaned.

He chuckled a little out of breath, "What is it Asuna. Tell me."

Her voice cracked as she replied.

"Please...… Fas…ter. Oh god... please."

His thrusts speed up and Asuna screamed in pleasure from the feeling of the friction he created inside her. She moaned louder as her body moved with him, thrusting him deeper insider her. They kissed long and hard as they both began to reach their orgasms. Kazuto broke the kiss. His mouth went to her ear as he began to whisper to her. She could feel her insides pulsing as he continued.

"Cum for me sweetheart. Let yourself go."

"Kaz-Kaz-Kazuto. God, I'm going to... to... cum... Please." She whimpered in pleasure.

Her words egged him on as he thrusted into her. They both started loosing their rhythm as pleasure took over them. Kazuto felt as her insides tightened around him. She cried out as her orgasm rocked her body. He continued thrusting into her and reached his within a matter of seconds. He thrusted deep inside her, releasing himself inside her. He yelled, loving how her tightened walls squeezed him as he came for her. It felt like forever before their eyes locked into each other' as their bodies recovered from their high. He never wanted to forget the feeling. Leaning in, their lips met in a loving kiss. Kazuto looked at Asuna as a smile took over her face and her head rested on his shoulder. Their bodied were still connected as Kazuto slowly walked them to the shore. Slowly, he knelt down and sat on the shore with Asuna still in his arms. Their bodied moved together as he leaned back into the sand.

"I love you." Kazuto whispered in her hair.

"I love you too, Kazuto." She replied, kissing his shoulder.

They laid on the shore, bodies tangled, and feel asleep in each other's embrace.

**Hey everyone! I hope you have found this lemon up to your standers. Favorite it if you like it and tell me what you think, I would love to know. This idea was given to me by someone who commented on my last lemon, DaManWOFear, who asked me about an underwater smut. I would be happy to take any other suggestions if anyone has a personal preference of what they would like to read. Thanks for reading :3 **  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sandy Shore

Kazuto woke up and could feel weight on top of him. Opening his eyes, his gaze met his lover who was sleeping peacefully on him. A smile over took his face as the memories surrounded him as he remembered what they did. As he was lost in thought, he didn't notice as he began to become stiff again. Asuna was still asleep but her body reacted as Kazuto growing length. She moaned. Her body began to react. Kazuto snapped out of his thoughts as he began to feel Asuna move. He looked down at her but she looked to be still sleeping. He places his hands on her hips to keep her steady while he wondered what could be going through her mind.

_Dream_  
_Asuna woke up and looked around her, taking in the sights of the small cave her and Kazuto found. She looked down at him. He was still sleeping under her. She smiled at that thought of that they did. It only felt like it was moments ago, not hours. Getting up, tying not to wake him, she felt as his limb member slide out of her. She gasped at the lose. She moved up into a sitting position and stood up. She looked down at her lover in the sand. Her eyes moved over his body. His chest was rising and falling with his breathing, his abs showed the lining of his six pack, and then to his member. She shivered slightly as she could just begin to feel him in her again, growing. Walking in the sand, her feet soon met the sore of the water. She dipped her foot in the water. Quietly, she whispered a spell and bubbles boiled in the water. A small hot tub. Asuna walked deeper into the water. The warm water relaxed her muscles. She sighed. Looking back, she saw Kazuto still sleeping on the shore. Her head sank under the water and she swam a few feet before coming back up. She ducked under the water again, making her way back to the shore. To Kazuto. She left the water and walked back to where he was laying. She kneeled down. Looking at him, she leaned down and took him in her hand. A moan left his mouth. She watched her movements as her hand moved up and down his shaft. Wetness between her legs began to pool. His shaft was as stiff it could be. Following her instincts, she steadied her hand and startled his hips. She used her hand to move his tip in her wetness. They both moaned together. His tip slipped inside her slightly because of her wetness. Need overtook her body. She pushed her weight down and took him inside her. She bent backwards and her hands held his thighs. She watched him as her body moved. Asuna moved slowly up and down on top of him. She took in every moment of him rubbing against her inner walls. _

_ _ Kazuto moaned out as Asuna moved in her sleep. He could feel his balls being pushed and pulled as her hips rocked. His member hit a special spot inside of her as she rocked in different angles. She jerked up in pleasure out of her sleep. She looked right into his eyes as her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Shallow breaths were taken by both of them as the pleasure overtook their bodies.

"Tell me about your dream. You seemed to have been enjoying it." He teased, in short breaths of pleasure.

She giggled, "Mhmm.. You in the sand with me riding.. you."

"Show me." Kazuto asked.

As she did in the dream, she leaned back and laid her hands on his thighs. He watched as his shaft moved in and out of her as she moved on top of him. If even possible, he felt himself get harder. Kazuto could feel the skin on his shaft gather as he was pulled out from her upward motion. he grounded out as he bucked up and barred himself deep inside her. She screamed out in pleasure. Her body begged for more of him. Asuna moved faster. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly a gap as her pleasure built up little by little inside her. Kazuto watched every movement she made as they moved together.

He couldn't help but to love the idea of her taking control of him like this. She could feel his hands moving around her body. One rested halfway between her hip and her butt cheek, keeping her somewhat steady. His other hand snaked over her body, moving in different places every few minutes. She leaned herself forward and brought her hands to lay flat on his chest. One thing she wanted the most was for him to have every inch of him inside her. As her hips moved down again onto his length she didn't move her hip up. She bit her lip as she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of him filling her. Making her feel whole. Kazuto moved into a slight sitting position to press himself into her body. His arms moved around her back and he tugged on her lightly.

He fingers moved up and tangled into his hair as their lips met in a lustful but loving kiss. Asuna pulled away slightly, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth before their lips met again. Their heavy touching caused the heat to spread slowly though the others body. Kazuto pulled away from their kiss and began to leave small kisses over her face. Trailing them down her neck, to her shoulder, before he took her breast in his mouth. His tongue lightly swept across her nipple and he gently sucked on them. Her head leaned back as she used her fingers in his hair to pull his mouth closer to her. Small moans left her mouth as his played with her sensitive parts. He could feel her getting warmer around his shaft as his mouth and hand continued to manipulate her body with every moved he made.

Her hips slowly started rocking again in small circles. His tip rubbed against so many pleasurable places inside her as she moved. His mouth and hands moving on her body just made it seem more intense with every move she made. Their breathing became shallow as each of their movements brought the other one closer to their edge. Asuna brought her head down and started nibbling and licking Kazuto's earlobe as his mouth stayed glued to her chest. Pulling her mouth away slightly, she began whispering in his ear.

"Kaz-Kazuto... I'm.. close.. so close." She mumbled, panting.

"Yes.. Asuna.. That's it.. you can.. do it baby.."

"Oh god.. you... feel so.. good." she moaned. He could feel her hot breaths as she panted in his ear.

"Come with me.. Asuna." his hand moved down In between them and his fingers rubbed her bundle of nerves.

"Yes... yes.. oh yes.. Kazuto.. I'm... I'm coming."

"Mhmm.. Your so.. warm."

His words were all it took to push her over the edge. She screamed as her orgasm over took her body. Kazuto held her tight as her body shook rapidly in his arms. The reaction from her orgasm and being so deep inside her brought Kazuto to his orgasm as well. The feeling of his warm seed inside of her caused another form of pleasure entirely. They held each other tight as their bodies rocked through the pleasure of meeting their bliss together. Asuna's body slowly stopped shaking but Kazuto could feel the gripping of her walls as she still pulled around him. Their mouths met in short, sweet, kisses as both of them continued to try and catch their breath.

"I love you so much, Asuna. I'm going to make sure to worship your body every minute of every day. I will never get tired of having this effect on you."

"I love you too, Kazuto. So much. I will never get enough of you."

Asuna managed to conger up a few blankets. The couple moved slightly away form each other and crawled onto the blankets in the sand. Kazuto rapped his arm around her hips and pilled her back into his front. They both laid together enjoying the sound of the water as the small waves gently crashed into the shore. Kazuto could hear Asuna's breathing start to slow as she began to fall back asleep. He pulled her slightly closer, not leaving even an inch between them, before he slowly started to drift to sleep as well. 


End file.
